


Grim Silk

by VirtualVampire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Rape, Suspense, Torture, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualVampire/pseuds/VirtualVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Reaper's partner is missing and the unpleasant task of cleaning up Grelle's mess is yet again his responsibility.   William T. Spears searches for the Red Reaper but his Investigation leads him into the Spider demon's lair.  </p><p>A Grim look into the mind of Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Work

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Claude kidnaps Ciel, the premise is a missing Grelle.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Spear's looked over the books again checking the records with meticulous detail to attention. The rims of his black spectacles had a faint reflection of candle light in them as the Reaper wearily continued his inspection. 

He furrowed his brow with a look of annoyance and discontent from the books coming up short just a few days before the annual performance review. 'Just how on his Earth, Heaven, and Hell did Sutcliff manage to screw up such a simple assignment again?'

One soul was missing from the ledger as well as his flamboyant "partner". Of all things the soul collector could be certain of in his life he was sure that a certain slicked tongued demon had something to do with this. 

William placed his fingers on his left temple, his head slightly cocked forward. He couldn't fathom how Grelle was ever able to pass his test and become a Reaper in the first place. He was constantly AWOL, his work was sloppy at best, and of all things his eagerness to display his affection for that demon made the man unfit for duty. 

However on the field was where his partner's "talents" shone. Such a vicious and blood thirsty nature hiding just beneath those gaudy red frames. The clean up crew developed a distinct dislike for any assignment the Red Reaper had been on. Especially after the Jack the Ripper case. 

'Those poor souls.'

Sometimes he would wonder if a demon stealing them was far better than having encountered his associate. The stern man quickly shook the disgusting thought from his mind and stood up from his desk. He checked the the mirror on the adjacent wall and made the necessary adjustments to his tie and side slicked hair. Grabbing his coat and shears he quietly left his office shutting the door behind him. The black tome filled with hundreds names of the recently departed still lay open on his desk. A small blank check box next to the name of a one Jim Macken remained.


	2. The Usual Suspects

"Can I help you? " The demon's voice was as cheeky as ever as he happened upon the Reaper combing through the moonlit halls of the manor. "Its quite rude to enter the home of another unannounced you know." 

Spear's reply was brief and to the point. "Sutcliff, where is he?"

Sebastian's smile instantly turned into a dignified grimace from the mere mention of the stalker's name. To be pestered by that swooning menace this late into the night was the last thing he needed. 

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about." The butler traipsed to the nearest window and unlocked the glass panes. Michealis turned back to the Reaper with is arm bent at his waist, palm upward pointing at the newly opened exit. 

"Now if you would kindly leave the estate and make certain to announce yourself before hand I will overlook your lack of civility." 

William's lids narrowed over his greenish yellow eyes. 

"Sssswissh.." the sharp ends of his death scythe dashed forward stopping an inch away from Sebastian's throat. "How ludicrous, a demon posing as a human lecturing me on manners." 

Incorrect paper work, scuffed shoes, red hair in his comb, of all the things he hated the cocky creature before him was number 1 on his list now. "I haven't the time for this nonsense, now answer me. Where is Sutcliff?"

Sebastian sighed, the devil's "kind" offer having blatantly rejected. The young master was in need of rest and a noisy battle would not do at this hour. Thankfully the tendons in his hand hadn't been severed from grasping the blade of a sword, but easily recovering from the lost of blood was something humans could not do.

The impatient agent eyed the musing servant. Apparently his threat lacked any weight or the foul creature had no concept of a schedule. The Reaper barreled forward in an attempt to strike Sebastian. 

"Swwosh..." the scythe only connected with empty air. William took a defensive stance and quickly scanned the area. The butler was nowhere in sight. Just as he was ready to proceed a white fist came from his rear. The Reaper ducked left and quickly spun around along with the scythe. 

The black clothed servant dipped with his leg extended into a low sweep trying to trip the intruder. William caught onto this, leaped into the air, and swung the shears down at Michealis' head.

The demon caught the pole end in both hands struggling to counter the force. Sebastian decided twist the pole to throw Reaper but the his foe made a forward flip and landed softly on his feet. 

Spear's was ever eager to put the smooth mouthed devil in place but something seemed odd in the butler's behavior. Namely the fact the demon was fighting him unarmed. The pole retracted forcing Sebastian to release the scythe least he find his gloves and flesh neatly sliced. 

At any other time Michealis would have enjoyed trouncing the man in front of but he was somewhat weak from his prior duel. 

Spears wasted no time and took the offensive. A flurry of stabs came, all of which were easily avoided. When the last joust missed its mark the Reaper lunged forward with a hard hook ready to knock the devil of his pedestal. 

Sebastian caught William's hand with his own. Both supernatural beings lowly grunted as they tried to over power one another with black and white leather creaking as well. 

Seeing no end to this draw Sebastian elbowed Spears in the gut with his free arm forcing William to jump back.

His innards felt like they had just been impaled but he sure has hell wasn't going to show that demon the sight of him wincing. Spear's stood up and shrugged the unpleasant feeling off. He adjusted his glasses with shears and dusted his coat off. 

Seems the devil was telling the truth for once. In the close encounter he noticed a scar running along the demon's cheek. The cut was precise and clean. Grelle's work was sloppy at best. Whoever managed to injure the crass devil was far more meticulous than his partner. 

A large grandfather clock chimed throughout the corridor signaling the end of the 12th hour. As much as he wanted to repay Sebastian for the last blow he deemed it better to continue his search instead. Besides he had found no evidence that Sutcliff had even been in the manor. 

"Unfortunately, I will have to end this engagement, I have a schedule to keep." The Reaper touted. 

Sebastian mockingly smiled uncaring of anything having to do with Spears, "well then I shan't keep you detained," and pointed toward the window. 

Spears scoffed and decided to exit through the front door instead. 

Sebastian, still smiling, turned to close the window then noticed his silver cuffs had been sliced away by William's last barrage.


	3. A Cold Break

This was Grelle's handiwork alright. The man looked on slightly aghast at what must have been a grotesque scene. Pieces of indigo fabric and white lace soaked in blood clung to the violently splintered wood. The shredded tree trunk was awash in a splash of carmine and rosewood. It didn't paint the pretty picture to him but for his partner this must of looked liked The Last Supper.

'A masterpiece done by no other than Sutcliff himself.' 

William's had to remind himself that the things they did were important to the balance of human world. 'All done in the name balance and progression of the species.' With life came the inevitability of death. 

"Duty, " he quietly spoke. 

Yet no amount titles and wish wash sermons of the higher good could make up for the gruesome manner in which his fellow Red Reaper dispensed his duties. 

Strange though, despite the gore there was no body to be found, and even stranger no record listed for the unfortunate individual who once hung to this tree. 

He opened his ledger double checking the pages, trying to find a name. Nothing other than Jim Macken was listed. "Hmm." 

The cold wind brushed along his expose neck and the oak tree branches slowly whipped back and forth. It sounded like he was near the sea instead of the gloomy alcove of a forest. 

Three days into his search and all he had to show for it was a bloodied trunk and a migraine. The possibility of a demotion was in the air as well. More than once he was advised to see to Grelle's conduct in the field, and more than once he was reprimanded for his partner's zealous actions. The number of prostitutes dying by chainsaw never stood right with William, nor the bereau.

He snapped the book shut and made a closer inspection. It was dusk and the fading sun provided just enough light to allow him to see it. Spears' followed the trail of dried blood stains further into the forest. 

Ten minutes into the woods he discovered a large clearing. Just below lay a neatly arranged pile rocks resembling a makeshift grave. He jumped into area below and walked to the pile.  
\-----

The forensics team arrived well after dusk. They were composed mainly of female Reapers who graduated at the top of their class. William rubbed the notch of his nose trying to fend of the grogginess caused by lack of sleep. 

A woman with long black hair, just 2 inches shorter than him, in a black suit handed him the autopsy report. Sure enough there was the body, but more importantly where was the soul. 

"Sir," the woman spoke in a professional tone, "the body shows slight signs of decomposition indicating the time of death around 5 and half days ago however..."

"However?" Williams repeated in tandem.

Agent Maria Holmes signaled for him to follow her. Two other Reapers wearing black contamination suits saluted their superior officer Maria and handed her the viles. One contained a creme colored lock saturated with red and the other a familiar shade of scarlet.

"So Grelle wasn't slacking off," he muttered. 

"That's not all Sir," she continued and snapped her fingers.

Using the back of her hand one Reaper swept the deceased's hair aside. The boy's eyes were shut. Fernandez and Atrise simultaneously peeled the lids back with their thumbs and fore fingers revealing hollows where eyes should have been.

William looked on in silence for a moment. "Cause of death?" The weary Reaper inquired.

"Severe trauma to the occiputal ridge of the cranium. Death was instant. However, there were strange markings were found near the ground where the blood was expelled. Aside from that wolves, flys, gnats, nothing seems to have distrubed the corspe after time of death."

Holmes paused for a moment to allow William's time to process the pertinent information. "It seems the Agent Sutcliff hair was found on the vest of the deceased and try as we might we were unable to extract the child's records. Agent Spears I would like speak to your partner about the current case, just where is he?"

Williams sighed, "just where indeed?"

"Agent Holmes," a singsong voice called out. Atrise held up an oil lamp while Fernandez tilted the head back.  
A seared black mark resembling a pentacle could be seen on the corpse's tongue.

Of all the things he despised demons made the top Spears' list.


	4. No Rest From The Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete. I do not paint a pretty picture of Grelle, so you may want to leave now. Major thanks to Undertakersbabe for helping me edit this. 
> 
> Anyway I may not be able to finish any of my works soon so I apologize but Im going through some tough times emotionally and lets just say its difficult to focus on anything.

Sleep had gotten the better of him. Reapers were by no means omnipotent, they needed rest just like any other creature. However the usually practical gentleman was surprised to find himself lying face up on the fabric-covered couch of his living room. Most of his clothes, save for his pants, abandoned on the floor of his flat. 

Spears roused his groggy brain trying to order to recall the last two days. Bare eyes strained as they adjusted to the dim lighting of the modest room.

The result of the annual review was contrary to his expectations. In fact a new rookie had been assigned to him for his exemplary work during the London burnings. Starting a fortnight from now Knoxs would be his apprentice. 

He sighed. 

The kid was eager to start working in field, unfortunately was he too fresh and gun-ho for his liking due to the influence of Sutcliff. William let out an even lower exasperated sigh as he suddenly remembered just why he slept on the living furniture instead of his bed.  
\---  
Each rookie team was assigned shared living quarters after passing their final exam. This was done so that each member of the Death Society could learn to work in better unison. The memories of this arrangement made the tired man cringe.

Boxes filled with gleaming stilettos and designer court shoes littered his closet every week. In the morning, showers were less than comfortable due to Grelle hoarding the hot water. Even his personal grooming kit was usurped. Spears thought it couldn't get any worse than red hair shavings on his razor and strands in his combs, but he was wrong to assume the storm ended there. For months, the locked door to his room separated him from the habitual madness that was his house mate. 

William was constantly on guard making sure Grelle never invaded his territory. His sanity demanded that no one but himself be allowed to cross the line drawn by the chamber to his door. 

For a time this was the norm. Grelle would prance about the living room wearing God-knows-what, pretending to be a world renowned diva on stage as William would humbly read the latest news regarding the human world. There was more than one occasion he had the ill timing of stepping outside his room and finding Grelle wearing nothing but an apron and heels or some lewd lingerie without the slightest bit of regard for his comfort. 

It made the stoic man feel uneasy to say the least, but what his odd partner did was none of his business. He couldn't give a damn as long as it didn't interfere with the job. However one ill-fated evening would be the turning point in the domestic war between the two. 

Grelle entered the flat after an impromptu night of reaping. He was still high with enthusiasm from his latest kill. A little tramp who worked in a shoe shop refused to sell him a pair of lovely flats, her excuse being she didn't have the proper size for nor fit for gentlemen. The woman was slated to die from a fall 3 days later, but Grelle took the liberty of seeing her meet her maker sooner and with a bit more color. The insulted reaper then made off with the cute footwear.

Having no place put them in own closet, he wondered past Will's door in search for a fitting home. There he saw a sliver of light gleaming out from the ajar door, and dared to peek through.

Through the crack in the door, the Red Reaper had full view of the plains and hills of his partner’s body as he pulled off his shirt. Pants and briefs soon followed. Grelle opened the door a bit more. Spears, unaware of the voyeur in his presence, turned to place his glasses on a low circular nightstand. It was only then he noticed the pervert blushing like a schoolgirl in his doorway. 

The following morning Grelle went into work happy as a lark despite having a bruised cheek. The severe invasion of privacy prompted a request for a new living arrangement, forcing the the audacious cur to move several blocks away. Yet there were nights when his partner would let himself in through the balcony, slip underneath William's covers, and cozy up to him. 

The man would nuzzled his neck or nibble at his ears as he slept. This unwanted tenderness was quickly met by a jolt from a disturbed man and a swift straight causing Grelle to retreat to other side of the mattress. Accusations of William being a woman abuser soon assaulted his ears. William would fumble out of bed awkwardly managing to sheath himself with the sheets until he found his scythe, warding Grelle back outside.

He couldn't fathom why his partner wanted him so badly. Bood lust aside, Grelle's sex drive seemed a vicious beast in and of itself. Surprisingly he found himself quite relieved when that smug devil haunting the Phantomhive residence became Grelle's new distraction. The Black Reaper simply wasn't interested in sex. Work was his main priority. 

"Hnnn," he made another groan of distaste on the couch as the memory of 2 months prior finally caught up to him.  
\---  
Hundreds of names, bodies, and records all had to be accounted for in wake of the burnings. Spears worked tirelessly to coordinate the collection reels along with the rest of the Reapers stationed there. He developed a severe case of exhaustion in the aftermath of such a substantial effort. The bureau had to forcibly place him on sick leave to recuperate despite his own objection to the verdict. 

Seven days into confinement he felt himself on edge from the shear frustration of having nothing to do. He wasn't accustomed it. His body wanted to shut down whenever he tried to do anything requiring physical activity. He barely had enough strength to eat. This constant state of weakness only aggravated him more. Still he managed to shower, and passed the time mostly by reading.

As the long passing hours droned on he could take no more of the passivity, and decided it would be best to hone his skills rather than laze about. He picked up his scythe resting in a wall mount on the far wall of his bedroom.

Spears thought it strange that the extension of his arm and will felt unbearably heavy in as he lifted it from its place. He swung the divine instrument but the movement was sluggish. He wasn't sure if this was due to his aliment or if the blade had a mind of its on and refused to be handled in such a poor manner. He even to managed sliced several of his fingers upon examining the blades.

"Tch," he growled at himself for the blunder. The cut was more than a flesh wound and required bandaging.

Halfway through the monotonous day a knock sounded at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. The bed shifted as he slowly got up and made his way to the living room.

"Will is that you," asked a surprised Grelle standing in the doorway seconds later. 

Hair disheveled, dark circle under eyes, and rumpled white shirt; he had never seen William this way before. 

"What do you want Sutcliff?" the man replied sternly, peeved at the unintended insult.

Grelle's tone adjusted from awe-stricken to chipper in seconds. "I just came by to check on you darling," he replied, simultaneously brushing his hand to through the long strands of crimson in a nonchalant pose.

"The office is pretty boring without you around." The mischievous man smiled, trying too hard to imitate some sort of girlish charm. 

An ice cold voice replied. "So you have no business here?" 

"Well that's not exactly it, I..."

Before Grelle could finish his sentence his partner started to pushed the door forward, but the uninvited visitor stuck one foot into the doorway thwarting him. 

William grit his teeth bit and the height of his brow sunk from annoyance. "Whatever it is I'm in no mood Sutcliff." 

"How can you be so rude," Grelle complained feeling rather unwelcome by the defensive response. "I came here out of the kindness of my heart to comfort you and still you..."

'This is going nowhere,' William sighed to himself, muting out the other party's mumbling. His patience was already thin and his head ached to boot. Again he attempted to shut the door but with more force. The man stumbled back when the door rebounded as a result. "Grelle!" he growled, the situation making him irate. Suddenly his vision blurred. The room around spun about like a carousal just as he was about to put persistent man out. 

The uninvited let himself in when he noticed William's footing wavering. Grelle quickly dashed forward and caught the heavier man in his arms. "Humph... Will, are you alright?"

The room around him turned into a surreal painting. Spear's shut his eye's trying in vain to make the spinning cease. 'Damn,' he cursed himself. 'When will this blasted infirmity be done?'

"Will...Will, speak to me..." Grelle breathed out growing concerned when no answer came. 

Several moments of harsh breathing passed. A weak "just leave, " was the most he could manage.

"You're a mess. I'm not letting you out of sight." Grelle spoke in motherly tones. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

The other Reaper was to tired to put up a decent rebuttal and so resigned himself to Grelle's care. They slowly made their way from room to room until Grelle sat the reluctant Reaper upon his bed. He left the room for a moment to run a washcloth through cool water.

Hunched over in weariness, one hand steadying his throbbing forehead, Spears felt himself a helpless child being waited upon by mother. It just wasn't respectable to be in this situation. A grown man over a century in age being treated this way.

His would-be mummy hastily returned. Smiling he knelt on one knee and gently removed William's glasses. "You know, if you keep going like this you end up an old ghoul in a century or two."

William ignored yet another unintended insult and tried to shrug off the drowsiness in head.

Grelle set the frames aside, all the while starring into the emerald iris surrounded by a rim of yellow. A few dark locks hung there covering a bit of the view. Something in those defiant eyes that threw shadows at him seemed to cast a spell upon him. He didn't want to look away from them. Cleaning the cold sweat from Will's brow, he leaned ever closer to his partner and, on a whim, kissed him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Spears looked on shocked as he pulled away.

"I...I only wanted show you how much I care for you darling." Grelle said timidly, "I want to share..." His fingers began to undo the buttons of the other's white collared shirt. 

William's right fist made a bee line for Grelle's throat, but his partner drew back. Again he swung.

"William, please...stop being so difficult."

The sickly Reaper responded with more hostility instead. Before Grelle knew what came over him he pushed the unwilling party back into the mattress. A violent struggle ensued. The bed creaked and the sheets shifted in mayhem. Grelle mounted his associate, using his weight as a restraint.  
"Listen to me dar-!"

Thwak! Grelle's glasses broke from there chain and fell to the floor from the blow to his temple.

Red. This was all he saw. His favorite color. The color of passion. The color of love.Something else was brimming in that vibrant color this time. It seethed deep inside him bubbling in his stomach, searing his chest from the years of rejection of the one whom he so desperately wanted to share it with. Boiling to the top and over. Hatred

Lips peeled back in anger, exposing the whites of pointed teeth. Grelle slapped Will hard across the cheek. As soon as Spears recovered Grelle bore down and forcibly kissed the man pinned beneath him, biting into his lower lips.

William heaved trying to get up, but he had no leverage. Bare feet twisted over the edge of the bed, the body on top making it difficult to breathe. Grelle feverishly kissed him as if to suck all the air out of his lungs. His stomach curled, heart raced. He was sure to suffocate if it lasted any longer. 

Sticky liquid seeped out of the gash in lip. Lightheadedness fell over him, his legs and arms losing strength. Darkness fogged his peripheral view and mind started to blank.

Overcome with lust Grelle swallowed hard and drank both air and beautiful crimson from his resistant lover. He relished the bitter fire sliding across his tongue, flowing deep inside him. 

William broke free and threw his head to the side gasping for air, but his arms were trapped at his sides.

The tenacious Reaper sighed heavily while looking down upon the man he yearned for. Black strands clung to his lovely forehead, a slight film of sweat glistening across his neck and down his chest. Grelle wanted to give him everything and in return be given the same. 

Everything was a haze. His already poor vision made things no better, but he felt everything being done to him. Chin, neck, the part of his chest that had been exposed, Grelle kissed every portion. He clearly heard the buttons of his shirt pop away as Grelle yanked it open began to caress and kiss his way downwards. 

"Uuh!" Hesitant moans and quickened breaths echoed in the room when his assailant bit his nipple and roughly slid his hands over the front of his trousers. His pelvis rocked forward as Grelle pulled at his belt and undid the clasp. William felt disgust from being disrobed and handle against his will. Soon everything was exposed to the salacious opportunist above him. His was shirt spread open across his shoulder, pants and under garment pulled halfway down his thighs, then completely off.

The attacker continued his onslaught, slowly caressing and kissing further down the strong chest, past the firm abs, and further still. 

"Uuuahh," the captive sharply inhaled when Grelle took hold of cock. He firmly stroked William's length in one hand as the other slid across his thigh and hip. The eager man smiled as it flushed and swelled in palm. It was the first time he had ever touched his beloved like this. He knew he should have felt guilty for all of this but he was determined to show William just how much he loved him.

William moaned as Grelle limber fingers rhythmically teased his cock. "Stop", he wheezed, voice sounding like a plea instead of the anger he felt inside.

The impassioned Reaper ignored those cries as his anger was still hot and his erection growing from anticipation.


End file.
